Unexpected
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: two people brought together because of the betrayl of another
1. a common betrayl

*I do not own Degrassi*

For some reason I think Danny and Leia would be so cute together.

_Leia speaking/ "thoughts"_

**Danny speaking "thoughts"**

________________________________________________________________________

Unexpected

"_I can't believe she could do this to me or better yet, herself. For once, I thought I had a true friend." _

**Leia, you okay. **

Even though Danny and Leia basically just met, they had someone in common. That someone just broke both of their hearts into a million pieces.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. _

Their they were in the cafeteria feeling rejected. Danny knew Leia wasn't okay. I mean the girl is literally biting her lips to keep from crying. He was hurt too but people make choices. The choice Mia made was just unfortunately not him. Life moves on and so should they.

**You wanna come eat with me, Sav, and Dereck.**

_Thanks, but I don't need your pity._

**Trust me, it's not pity. You are feeling how I'm feeling.**

_Sure, why not. Thank you._

**Was that a smile?**

He just had to call her out. Little did he know he made her day.

"So what was that with Mia"? Dereck noticed the saddened look on his best friends face. **Nothing man. I just realized it wouldn't work. **"and why are you here" **Because I invited her, she's cool.**_ Danny I could leave._** Leia stay. **

"**There goes that smile again."**

He noticed Leia wasn't like most of the fake girls of Degrassi. She was genuine and pure.

"Danny you okay man" **Yeah Sav. **"Oh Leia, how are do you like Degrassi."

_It's okay. I mean four years of ballet school is nothing in comparison. Everything is different, from the people to the environment._

**So why did you leave to come here.** As soon as he asked that question, he noticed a sadness behind her eyes. For some reason he wanted to fix it.

_Well…_

Bring! Bring!

_Oh, I got to go to Calculus. I will see you later._

She was beginning to turn around when she felt his hand grab her arm

**Wait. What's your number? Me you and the guys can hang out sometime.**

_Danny, I don't know. I…_

**Leia, you need a friend. **

"_should I?" _

_309-7251_

**Okay. See you later**

For some reason he was smiling. For some reason Leia wasn't sad anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

" D, you coming to the party?"

**Maybe, Peter. I don't know. **

"You should come and clear your mind. I'm sorry about Mia."

**Damn, word gets around here fast.**

"Look just come"

Danny still wasn't sure. He wasn't in the mood. Even though life moves on, he did genuinely like Mia. But should he let her destroy his fun…No.

"**This would be good for Leia. Help her clear her mind. Be surrounded by people having fun. I'll call her now."**

Ring Ring

_Hello_** "Why does she have to sound so angelic" **

_Hello_

**Hey,leia Peter is having a party. Do you want to go? **_I don't know. Even though it is Friday, I don't know. _**Girl just come and have fun.**

For some reason, his heart was beginning to pump fast at the next question he was going to ask.

**Do you need a ride?**

_No. My mom will drop me off. Bye._

**Bye**

_Why did I just lie to you Danny? _

Truth be told, her parents don't care about her. They just go to meetings, conferences, and have affairs behind eachother's back. They didn't realize how much they hurt her.

_Maybe I do need to go. I hope it's not like the last one I went to._

_I hope I look good._

Leia was standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing a lavender halter dress, silver earrings, and her hair was in curls. She grabbed her pepper spray and keys and she was out the door.

"You like Leia, don't you" **No Sav, she's just real nice**

"If that's the case, then why have you changed 20 times"

**Man, what ever. I decided. Let's go. Why is Dereck not going again.**

"You know him, not much of a party person."

The Party

"_OMG, I am so scared. What if he's not here"_

Leia was just observing the scene. She saw all her fellow Degrassi students, except him where could he be?

"Hey Babe."

_Umm… Hello_

"My name is Michael."

_My name is Leia_

"Wanna drink"

_No thanks_

As soon as Danny arrived he noticed Leia. She looked beautiful. She also looked uneasy at the guy who was talking to her.

"Hey Anya. Danny I'm gone. Talk to Leia"

That was all he needed for him to go to her.

"Take some"

_No thank you_._ I don't drink._

"Okay then, Bye." Little did she know he was mad.

**Hey Leia. You look … beautiful.**

"_OMG I am blushing"_

_You look nice too._

Indeed, he had on a green Lacoste shirt and some air force ones. As simple as it was, helooked good.

Like on cue Plies, "please excuse my hands" came on. This gave couples the right to literally have sex on the dancefloor.

**You wanna dance**

_I'm shy_

**Please**

_Ok_

He grabbed her hand led her to the floor. Soon his hands wrapped around her tiny waist. Their hearts were both beating so fast. Soon Leia's hips were moving to the beat and all they could think about eachother. Danny really wanted to kiss her but he had to control himself. He didn't want her to think she was a rebound. She was special. Just like that the music stopped. That didn't separate them. They were still holding eachother.

**You okay **

"**God girl, why do you have to be so sweet and innocent."**

_Yeah. I got to go._

"_What the hell is happening. I'm dancing with him and the next thing I know I want to kiss him."_

**I'm not going to hurt you.** He raised her chin with his finger.

"_Should I believe him. Everyone else in my life has._

"_I got to go."_

With that, Danny slowly released her. Leia felt chills down her spine. As soon as he could blink she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sav, I'm gone to find Leia.

"Okay, I can walk home."

"I got to find her. I'm so stupid."

"_Why did I leave. I actually like him. I can't let him get close to me, for my sakes at least. Everyone who does runs away. Maybe I should call him."_

Needless to say Michael was following her the whole way. He was never turned down before and he wasn't going to start now. She was going to pay.

Ring! Ring!

Hello

_Hey… AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

"OMG"

Danny hung his phone up and was determined to find her.

"Remember me. Were going to have some fun."

There Leia was scared out of her life. What could she do. She knew what was going to happen. He then pushed her in an alley and covered her mouth.

OMG Leia. "I'm coming baby"

Leave her alone or I will make you.

With strength he didn't know he had, he charged Michael and beat him to a bloody pulp.

There Leia stood with tears in her eyes, her dress torn almost exposing her chest. She looked so fragile and scared.

Let me drive you home.

All she could do was shake her head. Her life just flashed before her life. If Danny had not come, she would have been raped. She owed him so much. Before she knew it, he pulled into her driveway. This was bold of her, but she was so scared and even worse she felt helpless.

_Can you stay with me? I mean at least until I fall asleep._

Okay. Here, give me the key I'll unlock the door.

He opened the door and was not surprised at what he saw. Her place was dignified and cultured like her. The only thing was that there was an air of sadness and loneliness. He didn't know what to do. How could he comfort her? It was like it got worse when they entered the house. Obviously, she was trying to be strong.

It's ok. "Baby I'm here. I'm here."

_No, it's not. I should have been aware of my surroundings. Everything is m_y _fault._

Baby, no it's not. You're beautiful, wonderful, … an angel. That was out of your control. Thank God I was there.

With that, she cried. All he could do was hold her. She needed this. What was she going through? Why did she shelter herself from people?

" I promise to always protect you." _"Please keep holding me Danny, don't let me go"_

You need sleep. Where is your room?

_This way. First I have to change clothes._

Even though he wanted to go in he didn't. He was a gentleman.

_You can come in._

How can someone make a pink and green pajama set look so sexy? He didn't know.

He walked in and there she was in her bed looking like an angel.

Don't take this the wrong way, but can I take my shirt and pants off?

Leia looked very uneasy. It was very obvious she liked him but she didn't know what to say.

_Okay._

With that he took his clothes off and got into her and made a bold move. Leia couldn't help but notice his muscular arms and his chiseled chest even though he was wearing a wife beater. He moved her body close to his. It felt right and he noticed she shivered. He then rubbed her arm with his hand. Those deep brown eyes. They were both in their own world thinking about each other.

How are you feeling? _Good, I feel safe now. _How could she say that? It was so Un-Leia like. Danny smiled. I know I feel safe too.

Let's play a question and answer game?

"_Oh God."_


	4. Chapter 4

There they were in Leia's room. She was waiting. Should she tell him the truth to whatever he was about to ask? Her heart told her yes, but her mind said "no". Could he be trusted? His eyes were so captivating to her, the purest of black diamonds.

**Leia…you okay? I mean I know you are not okay but are you feeling a little bit better?**

_I'm fine…it's just that…you care. I'm not used to this feeling….I mean I'm not used to having a true friend. Thank yo_u.

I tear started to fall from her beautiful brown eyes. Danny did not hesitate to wipe her eyes with the upmost care.

**We can go to bed if you want.**

_No I want to talk some more._

**Are you sure?**

_Yes_

**Okay. Why did you lie about your parents picking you up? If you wanted to leave I would have taken you home?**

Danny noticed she was hesitant to answer. He could obviously tell she was uneasy as she fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. He decided to do something very bold. He caressed her face and tilted her chin.

**Please, just tell me the truth. I'm your friend; I'm not going to hurt you. I promise.**

"_Should I tell him."_

_Why can't I lie to you Danny? What is it about you? Your so kind and gentle. You actually care, unlike my parents. They don't. They abandoned me. The only reason I am at Degrassi is because I begged and begged. For once they thought of me and not themselves. It's affair after affair. They don't care. Their decisions affect me in so many ways. Because of them I can't trust, I can't even open up to affection…..especially your affection._

Danny was shocked. Their he was holding Leia in his arms just gasping. Not only did she open herself up to him but she gave him hope that he could heal her pain.

**Leia, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were living this pain but I am thankful to Mia. Without her I would not have realized this connection I have towards you. When I look into your eyes I see pain I want to heal but only if you let me. Will you?**

_I don't know. All I know is that I want to be near you and I want you hold me like this. These emotions are so new to me and they appeared so abruptly._

**No pressure.**

_Yes, I want to be by your side._

This made his heart leap. He couldn't hide his smile. This blossom wants him.

**Can I kiss you?**

_I've never been kissed before._

_**It's okay. I'll be gentle.**_

With that he kissed her. He could tell she was uncomfortable at first but he began to rub her back. Soon she relaxed into the kiss, and she had never been happier.

END


End file.
